Promises of the heart
by Ms Snape - Malfoy
Summary: Lily is the successful businesswoman who is now enagge to Colin. Same time Severus is back in town for awhile. What will she do? Love triangle between a woman and twomen. Full summary is inside.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **__Lily Evans, a successful business woman is engaged to her amazing fiancée, ex womanizer Collin Williams, but her life is soon turned upside down when her first love returns. The worst part? He'll be at her wedding. Does she love her Fiancée enough to forget her first love? Or will her love for Severus Snape destroy everything she's worked for?__[edit]_

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are all products of the author's imagination or used fictitiously and are not to be constructed as real. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

**All rights are reserved. No part of this story may be used or reproduced to any manner whatsoever without written permission, except in the case of brief quotations embodied and review.**

**Copyright 2012**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those characters that belong to J. R. **

**Prologue**

A teenage girl was sitting quietly on a chair, staring out the window with a soft, dreamy smile on her lips.

"_I can't wait to tell him how I feel" she thought giddily. "I hope he will return my feelings"._

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard. Hearing them coming towards her, she opened her eyes and turned around to see who it was. "Yay! He came!" Lily thought happily.

The tall and lanky guy stood in the doorway with a mixture of shock and surprise expressed on his face. His ink coloured eyes were full of confusion as he stared at her. "What is it?" He asked in his usual dull tone. "I don't have time to waste talking to you right now, Lily. Hurry up and tell me what you want so that I can go to bed."

Lily smiled at him as she flipped her long, auburn hair over her shoulder and slowly walked towards him. She felt her heart beat faster with every step she took bringing her closer to him. Her emerald eyes were full of hope. Finally, she was standing in front of him. She gently touched his cheek as she gazed up at him with an expression full of love and desire.

"Stop staring at me," Severus snapped. "Just tell me what you want and leave."

Lily blushed when he caught her staring. How could she have been so careless?

Severus became speechless upon seeing her blush. He glanced down at her with eyes full of curiosity. "L-Lily?" He whispered softly.

Lily gently placed a finger against his lips and in a soft tone, said, "Close your eyes, Severus."

He gave her a hesitant nod as he closed his eyes. He waited nervously for her to say something to him.

Lily took a few deep breaths before throwing her arms around his neck and gently pressing her lips against his. As their lips touched, sparks engulfed their bodies. Unknowingly, they moved closer to each other. The heat between them grew dangerously high as their kisses became bolder and passionate.

Finally, Severus opened his eyes and they widened in shock as he pushed her away from him. He hastily wiped his mouth. "That's disgusting Lily! Why did you kiss me?" He demanded.

"I-I really like you, Severus a-and I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you and those sad, ink eyes of yours five years ago." She stammered softly.

Confused and lost, Severus took few steps back away from her and glanced around in hope of finding a way to escape as he didn't know what to say to her.

Lily walked towards him and pulled his hand from over his head and gave him a happy smile. "See?" She asked him in a low voice. "I like you so much Severus."

Severus snatched his hand away from hers and stepped back. With a cold tone, he glared at her. "No! I don't want to date you, Lily. You are nothing to me. You aren't good enough to be my girl."

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "I-I don't believe you." She whispered quietly.

Severus gave a cruel laugh as he ran a hand through his raven hair. "Come on, Lily. Open your eyes for once. Can't you see? We aren't made for each other."

"Why are you saying those words to me, Severus?" She cried out in disbelief.

Severus walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because I want to date a girl with blood as pure as mine. I want to date a girl in the same house as me and also, I…I dislike you, Lily."

Lily took a few steps back from him before turning and running back through the secret dungeon as tears ran down her cheeks.

Severus sighed as he watched Lily run off. He lent against the cold dungeon wall and closed his eyes for a brief moment. I don't understand why she likes me so much. He thought miserably. Why should I worry about her? She isn't important to me. I don't care about her at all.

Shaking his head, Severus stood up straight and walked towards the Slytherin boy's door room. On his way back, he spotted a blonde teenage girl leaning against the common room doorway. She had her arms crossed against her chest. She must have been waiting for someone.

Cecilia White blushed as Severus came into view and began to play with the ends of her long, blonde hair. "I-I was waiting for you, Severus."

Severus gave her a smile and placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the wall. He had a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke. "Oh really now? And what was so important that you felt obliged to wait up for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something!" Cecilia replied with a wide smile.

Severus lent close, his mouth against her ear. "Indulge me."

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the Yule Ball," She replied hopefully.

Severus gave a low chuckle. "No thanks. I'm not interested in attending the Yule Ball, but thank you for offering." That being said, Severus pulled himself away from her and turned to step around her and walk towards the portrait of a Knight when she called his name in a quiet voice.

He paused for a moment, curious about what she had to say. "What is it?"

"Please be my date for the Yule Ball." She begged.

Severus sighed as he turned to face her. His face was pulled into a serious expression as he spoke. "Why me, Cecilia? There are so many other guys who would love to attend the ball with you."

Cecilia chewed on her bottom lip nervously before speaking, "I-I like you so much."

Unable to stop himself, Severus laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"Nice excuse, Cecilia. Now go find a guy who won't mind being used by you. Good night," Severus told her as he stepped into the Knight portrait. He walked into the common room and climbed up to the boy's dorm room where he changed into his favourite pyjamas and then crawled into his bed.

Severus laid on his bed with his arms crossed underneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling all while getting lost in his thoughts. I can't wait 'til I'm out of this school and a famous novelist. That way, I'll have everything I'll ever want.

A few moments later, Severus fell asleep with a determined smile upon his lips as he dreamt of his future

It was midnight when Lily walked into the hut where both the staff and students of Hogwarts kept their owls. The birds were all asleep in their nests with thin blankets draped over their bodies to keep them warm. Finding her owl, Lily softly called her. "Snowflake? Snowflake, please come here."

Awaking, the while and grew owl flew down from her nest and settled onto her mistresse's arm, nipping it gently.

"Hello Snowflake. I'm sorry to wake you up so late. I just need you to send this letter to my sister," Lily explained softly as she fed the owl her favourite treat.

Snowflake flapped her wings in excitement after eating her treat.

"Aww…you miss my sister too? Here you go," Lily smiled softly as she attached the letter to Snowflake's leg.

Snowflake bowed her head, understanding her mistress's words and opened her wings. She flew off Lily's arm and travelled away from Hogwarts where she would deliver her mistresse's letter.

"I'll see you soon Snowflake," She called out before leaving the hut. "Take care."

Lily then pulled her thick coat tighter around her body as an attempt to keep herself warm as she walked back into the castle.

Entering the castle, she headed up the grand staircase and walked towards the portrait of the Pink Lady.

"Hello Student. What is the password?" The Pink Lady asked.

"The password is Phoenix, Pink Lady." Lily replied.

"You may enter, Student," The Pink Lady said as the portrait opened.

Lily walked into the portrait of the Pink Lady and entered the common room.

While she was climbing up the stairs towards the girls' dorm room, a hand landed on her shoulder. Startled, she almost screamed but was able to bite it back when the same hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Lily, it's only me." A familiar voice sounded in her ears.

At their words, Lily was able to relax and, when the mystery teenager removed their hand from her mouth, she whirled around to face them with an angry expression on her face. "Don't you ever do that to me again, James Potter!"

"Sorry about that. Where have you been?" He asked in concern.

Lily shook her head and walked around him, continuing her way towards the girls' dorm. Once there, she closed the door behind her.

"Hey there," Her friend, Monica Simpson said softly as she saw her. "You're finally back. Are you okay?"

Lily shook her head and ran towards her best friend, throwing her arms around her neck as the tears ran down her face. Monica rubbed her back gently.

"Shh…. Everything will be alright, Lily." Monica said softly.

"B-But I like him so much! Wh-why did he reject me? I had hoped that he would be my date for the Yule Ball." She sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Monica said nothing as she continued to comfort her friend. She gently patted her friend's auburn hair like a mother would do to her daughter.

An hour late, Lily had stopped crying and managed to change her clothes before crawling into bed. She pulled the blankets over her small body to keep her warm. "Good night, Monica," She whispered.

Monica nodded with a small smile. "Good night, Lily. Sweet dreams."

Lily closed her eyes and, under her breath, she whispered, "I hope that one day, I will achieve my dream. Perhaps when that day arrives, I can forget about my First Love." As she slept, Lily dreamt of her and Severus together with a dreamy smile upon her lips.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you are enjoy read this prologue. And hope that you will like it too.**

**Hope that you will support me on this story and stick with me to the end too. **

**Big thanks to my wonderful editor, sakura446 who had edit it for this story for me and she is amazing supporter for me too **

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please. And thanks **

**The next update will be up on next weekend and keep your eyes opens for the next chapter will be up soon. **

**The song for this prologue is "Broken – Heart Girl" by Beyonce Knowles**

**Have fun and have a wonderful weekend. And take care. And hope that you will enjoy your weekend too. –hugs – From LEC mwa xo**


	2. Chapter I: Choices of the life

**Chapter I: Choices of life**

A young woman is sitting on a chair, sleeves rolled up to her shoulders while her jacket drapes over on her chair behind her. She taps her feet in an impatient way as she is focuses on her paperwork front of her with determined emerald eyes.

She punches the buttons of her calculator furiously while she plays with her pen on her right hand that keeps flipping backward and forward like a ball.

"_I hate doing my paperwork. Despite that I am the owner and the manager of the shop so its my responsibility to make sure that everything is right and there's no mistakes that might let things get stolen or go missing so I must doing this in right way. That's the policy law. Sometime I wish I could use my wand to do this in the quick way but that might be lead to mistakes. It's best that I should use the technology to do it in safe way" _Lily's mind is annoyed as she thinks this.

She shakes her head as she leans her back on her chair and sighs in frustration while she is glance up the clock to see what is time now. It is eleven in the morning.

She groans with frustration as she rubs her neck and rolls it to exercise it for awhile.

Same time, someone knocks the door softly.

She groans as she closes her eyes for a moment.

"_Not another person's paperwork. I hope this is worth of my time before my lunch break. I do love my job. Sometimes a job you love and hate but at least it lets you have and enjoy a lifestyle as well. Oh well.. I have to get used to it." _Lily thinks, frustrated, and raises her hand in air like she want to punch the wall above her as she barks in annoyance, "Come in please!"

The door opens as someone walks into the office and close the door behind her. Lily returns to working, as the woman enters, and it doesn't go unnoticed. She walks toward Lily's desk and stands front of her. Whoever it is is hiding something behind her back and Lily notices that there's a hopeful smile on her face.

"Please leave your paper here and please close the door when you walks out of this office. Thanks." Lily said without looking up at who it is standing in front of her.

The woman laughs. "Geez, Lily. Is that how you speak to your employees like that?"

Lily stops and drops her pen on the desk with a thud. She looks up at her with shocked expression on her face.

"Monica!" Lily said happy as she stands up and twists around the desk to hug Monica warmly. She steps back and smiles warmly to her friend.

"Monica, when did you got here from your holiday?" Lily asked softly.

Monica is tall and petite bodied young woman who wears long black skirt and blue sleeves with a dark colour coat to protect her from the cold weather she had her holiday trip. She flips her long brunette hair while she pulls parcel from her back to give to Lily.

"This is for your late Christmas present and I just got here few minutes ago via Floo – Power when I arrived home from tour yesterday so I decide to drop by to catch up with you. I hope that you will like the present." Monica said warmly.

Lily smiles at her and take the present from her. She puts it on the desk while she motions Monica to toward the sofa opposite from her.

Monica slumps down on the navy sofa and crosses her legs while she waits for Lily.

"Thanks so much for the present. I have a present for you too, I'll give it to you tonight if you are not busy with other things" Lily told her.

Monica shakes her head gentle. "I am free all day so let's meet up later today for dinner at my house. What do you think?"

Lily nodded. "That's great idea. I'll drop by your house around six or seven. I better go back to my work now. Sorry, Monica.

Monica waves that comment away as she stands up. She walks toward her to give her quick hug and steps back. Halfway to the door she turns around to look back at Lily.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asks worry.

Monica turns around and pulls the newspaper from her bag as she put it down on the desk then she looks at Lily. Then back to the newspaper.

Lily shakes her head and turns around to walk toward the desk. She has paperwork to focus on.

Monica sighs. She leaves the room quietly.

"_I don't want to know what is going on in the newspaper at all. I am sorry, Monica" _Lily thinks, a bit sad, but she ignores the newspaper. She has the paperwork and everything else to do before the end of the day.

A young woman walks into the local café that's called The Fairy Inn and waves to the waitress as passes her to get to her usual seat. She sits down on the seat and looks out the window while she is wait for someone to meet up with her here for coffee.

The waitress walks toward her table as she pulls the notepad from her apron and smiles warmly at her.

"Hello, Monica. What can I get for you?" the waitress asks softly.

Monica smiles in greeting. "One hot chocolate please."

The waitress nods as she writes it on the notepad. Monica watches her turn around and walk off toward the coffeemaker man, who is already making a coffee for one of his customers, and hand the note to him with friendly smile. He nods as he puts the note on the line for people waiting.

Same time, the door bells as a handsome young man walks into the cafe and he looks for someone while there's a sigh from women as they see him.

"Over here, Sirius." Monica calls out to him when she spots him.

Sirius walks toward her while those same women send a jealous glance to her. He leans down to kiss her cheek gently before he sit down on the seat opposite from her.

"This is nice place for our date, Monica." Sirius Black teases her.

Monica shakes her head in amazement as she hit his arm playfully. "In your dreams, Sirius."

Same time, the waitress walks toward the table as she smile at Sirius and waits patiently while he reads over the menu.

"Just a black coffee, please." Sirius tells her.

The waitress nodded as she goes back to toward the coffeemaker man to give him the note then she goes off to do other service with her one of regular customers.

Sirius put the menu back and leans back with arms cross behind his head as he smiles at Monica. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sirius asks, clearly curious..

She looks closer at him with hope in her hazel eyes. "I need your help with something please, Sirius"

Sirius rubs his chin thoughtfully as his grey eyes raise his eyebrows.

"Can you spy on Lily's boyfriend, Colin, please?" Monica ask in desperate and worry voice.

Sirius look surprised by that as he runs through his thick raven hair. He shakes his head.

"Please? I have a bad feeling that he is hiding something from Lily since the day she introduced me to him a few years ago." Monica explains.

"Why do you want my help? I have no skills of spying." Sirius responds.

"You can't be found if you're my dog whenever I'm around Lily. Please do it for me." Monica told him.

He sighs and gives in wearily. Sirius stands up and pats her hand gently.

"I can't do it. It'll be dangerous for me and Lily. Remember Colin has more power than me because he is the son of a wealthy man and he has the company under him. No way, I am not doing this for you. I can't lose my job." Sirius turns his back on her and heads for the door.

Monica looks at him with sad hazel eyes while she is watch him walks away from her toward the door of this shop.

"_Is it because he is mad at me about rejecting him few years ago? Is it because he don't want to hurt me or Lily or that he can't protect us if Colin discovers his identify? If not then why would he reject this offer?" _Monica is confused. She stands up as she walks toward the coffeemaker man and gives him the coins directly, dropping them in his worker tshirt, then she turns around and leaves the shop without looking back.

A young man walks into his house. He gets the light on by using his wand and he collapses onto a chair while he stares at the fireplace in front of him that's starting to blaze. At the same time, his house elf runs into the room, carry the tray of lunch for his master.

"Here is your lunch, master." Kreacher tells him.

Sirius nodded as he dismisses him with a wave and Kreacher left the room in silence to leave him. He needs privacy for a while. Sirius taps his hand on his chair while he gets lost in his thoughts. '_Is there something going on behind Colin's mask? I don't understand why Monica asks me to be the spy. Colin is not my business at all. What should I do now?' _Sirius thought worry.

He grabs the goblet of ale from the tray of his lunch and drinks it while an image of Monica sits in his head. Since he graduated from Hogwarts and landed a job with his knowledge of magic and skills it is hard to be independent and work. He sigh wearily and shakes his head. Sirius sits there brooding all day over this decision.

A young woman walks into her apartment and shrugs her coat off as she steps into the bedroom. Her oldest sister is following her into the room.

"How's work going?" Petunia Evans asks.

Lily kneels down on the floor and pokes her head into the closet to search for something. "The work is good and Monica just recently visited me for chat. We're having dinner tonight to catch up." Lily explains.

Petunia is thin and blonde young woman. She watches her little sister with patience in her eyes. "So what time will you going to leave for the dinner?" She asks, curious.

"I am going to leave the house for dinner around six or seven." A few minutes later, Lily stands up as she tugs her pale pink dress out and holds it to her chest. She walks toward the mirror to see if it's good or not. "What do you think of this dress?"

Petunia walks closer to Lily and looks at the dress with her thoughtful pale eyes.

"I think its look good on you, Lily. Are you going to meet up with Colin?" Petunia said honest.

Lily smiles as she walks off to the bathroom to have quick shower. Half hour later, Lily steps into the bedroom, wears her pale pink dress as she dries her hair with a towel.

"Colin is busy with his job so I don't know when he'll spend time with me. I'll be home around nine. Don't wait up for me, sis." Lily told her.

Petunia nods.

Few minutes later, Lily hang the towel on the hanger and grabs her purse as she give her sister a quick hug then she walks toward the front door to grab car keys from a silver bowl in the hallway. At the same time, she grabs aparcel in her arms and waves farewell to her sister. Lily steps outside of the house, locks it behind her, and gets into the car. Lily puts the parcel on the front seat as she slips into the seat behind the steel wheel and turns the key on as she put her seatbelt on it.

She sped off to Monica's house.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. Sorry to keep you wait so long and I have writer's block for this chapter for awhile. Now I have idea for this story and I hope that I will keep writing on this story as well.**

**Hope that you will enjoy read it. Hope that you will like this chapter too.**

**By the way, this story is write by me and I don't copy it from JR's stories because it's wrong and I write this story from my heart so there will be no Harry Potter in this story as well so sorry.**

**And for characters are belong to JR's stories except Colin, Monica and Cecilia are my own characters for this story so please don't insult on me or threat me that I stole it from JR's stories at all.**

**By the way, hope this chapter will make up for delay update and sorry to keep you wait so long.**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know what you think of it please. And thanks **

**I appreciate it for your support and hope that you will stick with me to the end.**

**The next chapter will be up on next Sunday. Hopeful.**

**For this song for this chapter is, "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne**

**Take care and have fun. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy it. – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	3. Chapter II: Dinner and Discuss

**And hope that you will enjoy read it :)**

**Chapter II: Dinner and Discuss**

A young woman is stands beside the kitchen stove while she is cook something on the pan as she pours the sauce on something in the pan.

The music is come from the cd player in the living room is turns low to soothe it over the room around her to soothe her nervous.

Because she is crap of cook dinner since she reach into teenager age.

Doesn't matter how hard she try and she always end up fail on the cook meal.

She sighs in wearily as she rubs her neck while she looks down at the pan with disgust look.

"Damn it! Why can't I cook like Lily?" Monica mutters in her breath.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Finally she comes!" Monica said relief.

Same time, she turns the stove off as she rush out of the kitchen toward to the front door in hurry.

Few minutes later, she opens the front door and the auburn young woman is stands, hold the parcel as they hugs each other quickly.

"Come in, Lily!" Monica said in cheerful voice.

Lily steps into the hallway as she walks toward the kitchen with amazing expression on her face and she try to hold her laughter back.

"That's not funny, Lily" Monica pout as she close the door behind her back and looks at her with hurt expression on her face.

Lily put the parcel on the small dining table as she turns around to face her with apology smile.

"I don't mean to hurt you like that. And it's so funny where you can't cook it but you still try it do it yourself when you know that it's might be risk for you, Monica" Lily explain.

Monica sighs in wearily as she rubs her neck gentle.

"It's so hard and I don't understand how you can cook so good" Monica told her.

Lily laughs. "Go ahead and sit down to read a book while I am off to cook dinner for us"

Monica smile. "Thanks and you are best"

Lily nods as she put the apron on her and walks toward to the kitchen stove to turn on while Monica is sit down on the chair, looks down at her parcel.

"What is this, Monica?" Lily asks as she looks down at the pan with weird expression on her face.

Monica turns red with ashamed as she mutters to herself, "I have no idea."

Lily shakes her head in amazing as she throw food into the bin and she turns her attention the cabinet now.

"_Accio!" _Lily said as she opens the cabinet with her wand to get few items from the cabinet with warm smile.

Few minutes later, she starts to cook pasta on the pan as she pours tomato sauce on the pasta same time.

Same time, Monica tears the parcel out as she looks down at small box with gold ribbon on it and she opens the box with curiously hazel eyes.

All she can see the gold locket necklace with her name been written on it as she open the locket gentle and she can hear the melody music come from her locket with moist eyes.

"Aww thank you so much and I love it. And I will keep treasure it always in my heart" Monica told her.

Lily smile. "I am glad to hear that you love it and it's not easy to find a perfect gift for you so I thought locket necklace is perfect for you so you can have photos of your family and me inside your locket too"

Monica nods as she touch her necklace with fond.

Same time, Lily finish cook the pasta and she put on into two bowls as she add some cheeses on it.

And she switch the stove off as she pulls the apron off from her then she hangs it on the hook below the clock.

"Here you go" Lily told her as she put the bowl front of her gentle.

Monica nods. "Thanks and have you opens your present?"

Lily shakes her head. "Not yet but I will do it when I get home"

Monica smile. _"Accio!"_

She uses her wand to get fork from the cabinet without looks up and she starts to eat it.

"Is it good?" Lily asks hopeful.

Monica puts her thumbs up to her with friendly smile.

And they eats their dinner in silent.

Few minutes later, they helps each other by wash the dishes and dry it same time with giggles over silly jokes from their past during Hogwarts time when they gone there to learn to use their skills of become good witches.

After that, they walks out of the kitchen nd they walks into the living room as they sits down on the sofa with warm smile.

"So how's Colin? How's your family?" Monica asks.

"They are good, thanks. What about you?" Lily askes.

Monica nods. "They are good and they are enjoy their trip around the world at the moment"

Lily pat her hand in sympathy expression on her face

Because Monica is only child in her witch family and she always want to have a sister or brother so badly unfortunately her parents are too busy with their lives to notice her at all.

"So are you going to stay over?" Monica asks hopeful.

"No, I can't because I have to wake early to attend the meeting next day so sorry about that so I can come over your place on this weekend to keep you in company if you want to" Lily told her.

Monica nods. "Maybe!"

Lily laughs as she hit Monica's arm in friendly way as Monica joins with her for laugh.

And they are talks about many things to catch up for awhile.

Three hours later, Monica walks to the front door to waves to Lily off as she watch her to go into the car and Lily drive off to home.

And Monica close the door behind her as she looks at the empty hallway with sad hazel eyes.

"_I miss you so much, mum and dad. Hope that you will be home soon" Monica thought hopeful._

She sighs in wearily as she walks into the bedroom and flick the light on as she changes her clothes into sleep pyjamas.

She flicks the light off and she climbs into the bed as she pulls the blankets up to her chin while she is stare at the ceiling in the night time with her thoughtful expression on her face.

And her mind fills her crush whom has liked her best friend so much that hurts her the most because he rejects her few years ago in Hogwarts.

And she fall sleep with sad smile.

A young woman walks into the house as she drops the car keys into the silver bowl an she walks into the bedroom while she flick the light on.

She changes her clothes into sleep pyjamas as she climbs on her bed and she looks down at the brown parcel.

She tears apart the parcel papers off as she looks down at the small box with blue ribbon and sh opens it with curiously eyes.

It is silver heart shapes earrings.

She smiles at herself and mutters at herself, "I will send a message to her via owl post tomorrow morning before I leave for work".

And she out it back into the box as she put the box on the small table beside her bed.

She grabs her mobile from her small table and she dial the number from her heart while she is wait for the response.

She trns so disappoint when she hears Colin's message come up on the voice mail and she hangs up then she put it on the table again with confuse emerald eyes.

"_What the? I am wonder what he is up to?" Lily thought annoy._

She sighs in wearily as she grabs the novel from the small table and she pulls the bookmark out from her novel.

She begins to read the book that written by Severus Snape and she always collect his books since he become the famous writer of mystery books.

One hour later, she feels so drowse as she put the bookmark back into her book page so she knows which pages she is up to as she put the novel on the table next to her mobile.

And she grabs her mobile again as she text to someone then she put it back on the table again.

She walks toward to turn the light off then she turns back to climb into her bed as she fall sleep immediately when she hit the pillows on it.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. Hope that you will enjoy read this chapter. And hope that you will like this chapter too. And sorry if it's short chapter. Please forgive me for delay update because it was suppose to be last night. So sorry about it.**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know what you think of it **

Big thanks to my wonderful comment from previous chapter, Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy

**I appreciate it for your support and hope that you will support me**

**The next chapter will be up in few hours because I thought double chapters will make you happy for my delay updates.**

For this song for this chapter,

Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful week and enjoy it – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D


	4. Chapter III: All About Secrets

**Chapter III: Colin's secret**

A young man is sits on the armchair, looks at the busy and quiet streets down below of his bedroom window with cold sapphire eyes while he is play around the glass of the ale.

He listens to soft sounds of the breaths come from his lover whom is in his bed, sleep in like angel.

"_My plan will be work" Colin Williams thought determine._

He swears the curse under his breath when he hears the beep from his mobile as he stands up and walks toward to get it before it will interrcuptshis lover's sleep.

"_I am wonder who is it? Why this person text me instead of leave voice mail in my mobile so I can call it back in next day before I go to work?" Colin thought annoy._

He glances down at his mobile with curiously sapphire eyes.

He realises that it's Lily.

"_Hi, Colin. How are you? Hope that everything Is ok with you. And I miss you s much. Hope that we will catch up soon whenever yu are availaible. And take care. And love you so much" – Lily_

He shakes his head in amazing as he put his mobile back to the table and he is not plan to reply her back at all.

"_Of course Lily is my girlfriend but it doesn't meant I will going to love her or care for her because she is just perfect girl s my girlfriend and future wife of mine soon. I am please that my parents love her and approve of her so I will do anything to keep the secret from her so she never knows about it at all" Colin thought hopeful._

He walks back toward the armchair and he sits down again while he is lost in his thoughts as he is looks at the untouched glass of ale with cold eyes.

His lover stirs up as she opens her eyes and she sits up with her knees on her elbows as she pulls the gold satin blanket up to her chin with curiously chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing there?" Jessica asks curiously.

"I am just thinks that's all. Please go back to bed, Jess" Colin said softly.

She looks at him with widen eyes. "Are you going to join with me at all?"

Colin sighs. "Later. Go back to sleep please"

She shakes her head. "Why not? Why can't you come to join with me?"

"Because I said so . And go back to sleep now!" Colin said in cold voice.

She flings as she drops herself to the bed and she turns around to face the door as she close her eyes while she is cry in silent.

He sighs in wearily as he looks at the window with cold eyes while he is think abut his future with Lily.

It is crept into the morning where a young man walks into the hallway of the building of his company while everyone lows their heads as he walks pass them with careless expression on his face.

He walks into the office as he shrugs his jacket off from his shoulders and he turns around to face his receptionist with cool smile.

"Where is Sirius?" Colin demands.

The middle aged woman is stands beside the door, holds the folders to her chest while she is looks down on her feet with shy in her eyes.

"He is in meeting room and he is waits for you to arrive it, sir" Ms Parker told him in small voice.

He nods as he turns around to face the window with cold eyes.

"Good. Bring me coffee" Colin said in cold voice.

She nods as she stalk off to get the coffee for him.

He sighs in wearily as he runs through his short brunette hair.

"_Ah Ms Parker never dare to looks into my eyes at all because she is afraid to falls for me. Hmm… I am wonder s how long she will hold it?" Colin thought amazing._

Many women falls for him when they looks up into his sapphire eyes that melt their hearts that lead them to have affairs or fling with him depend o his mood for it.

And he is famous for womanizer.

Of course he is taken.

Many women always wonder if his girlfriend know it or not?

No one dare to ask him about that question because he have power and he is the owner of this business so he can sack anyone he wants.

Many employees are afraid of him more than they are afraid of Sirius who also cousin of Colin.

He hears the footsteps and he whirls around to see Ms Parker bring the tray of coffee and biscuit for him as he give her warm smile.

She shrugs her shoulders in careless way as she turns around to stalk off to meeting room without looks over her shoulder to see if he follows her or not.

Few minutes later, Colin walks into the meeting room and he sits down on the chair as his receptionist set the tray down on the table, front of him.

"Go ahead, Sirius" Colin nods as he motion his hand in air.

The dark haired young man nods as he point the presentation while he speaks so aloud to them in the meeting room with determine eyes.

Colin listens to him while he is plays around with his mobile while he is think about other things on his mind.

Two hours later, a young man walks out of the meeting room, undone his tie as he turns around to walks off toward his office when he hears something that stop him from going.

He rushed behind the tree in hurry before someone come into his way.

He kneels down behind the tree to listen it.

"_Good! See you at the jewellery store in few minutes, babe" Colin said soft as he hang up the mobile._

The young man turns away from the tree as he stalks off to other way while he keeps his eyes for Colin whom walks out of the building to meet up with someone else.

His heart pounces with fear as he is follows Colin to the jewellery store.

He stops halfway and he walks behind the ally, watched Colin whom is stands near the jewellery store.

Few minutes later, the blonde woman walks pass him toward Colin as she throw herself on Colin as she put arms around his neck to hugs him gentle.

And Colin laughs as he leans down to kiss her softly then he pulls himself away from her to put arms around her shoulders.

And they walks into jewellery store.

The young man see them with shock expression on his face as he turns around and left to clear his head for awhile.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. I hope that you enjoy read this chapter and I hope that you will enjoy read it.**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**Big thanks to my wonderful editor who edit this chapter for me, Corinder**

**Big thanks to wonderful review from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy**

**The next update will be up on Saturday or Sunday so keep your eyes open for the next chapter will be coming up soon **

**The song for this chapter is, "Make A Secret" by BoA**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy it – hugs – From LEC mwa xo**


	5. Chapter IV: What the hell?

**Chapter IV: What the hell?**

A young woman walks into the office as she notice the small box on her desk she turns around to look at the dark haired young man with questions in her eyes.

"It is just arrives in one hour ago after you goes for lunch and meeting, Lily" Mark Andrews said in cheerful voice.

She nods as she walks around the desk to sit down on the chair and she grabs the box to open the gift gentle with her curiously emerald eyes.

She opens the gift and she looks down at the box with her surprise in her eyes,

Inside the box, it is the gold heart shape necklace with small note tucks on the top of necklace.

She picks up the note and begin to read it aloud to herself with her curiously eyes while Mark is rolls his eyes at her.

_Dear beloved Lily,_

_Hope that you will likes the present. And I will take you out somewhere for our date tonight so I will pick you up after work when you will close the shop tonight. And take care. And I love you too. I can't wait to see you tonight. And I missed you so much. And I always think about you too. See you tonight._

_Love,_

_Colin xo_

Her eyes are watered with joy and happy as she put the note closer to her heart while she close her eyes with dream smile.

"So what did he want? And what did he give you?" Mark asks curiously.

She opens her eyes and she looks at him with friendly smile.

Mark is tall and lean young man. He is dress in elegant and he have amazing taste for is only child of single mother who raise him up on her own. He loves outdoor activities because he have golden tan skin and still he is so handsome young man.

Many women falls for him because he is so gentleman and he knows how to woo a woman with many things so that's why he is so popular surround by women while he is wait for the right woman come along in his life who will win his heart as well.

His eyes are chocolate as he looks at her with worry expression on his face.

"Look at this, Mark!" Lily said as she pulls the gold heart shapes necklace out of the box and she show him the necklace where he can see it in the light of the sun shine on the necklace..

He looks at the necklace with disgust look.

"Did he say anything about why he didn't call you back at all?" Mark asks in concern voice.

She shakes her head as she hand the note to him in silent.

Mark scoffs as he read the note quickly then he hands back to her.

"Have you read the newspaper? I suspect that Colin is hide something behind your back and I hate to see that you will get hurt by him if you know what he is up to, Lily" Mark told her as he slam the newspaper on the desk.

She shakes her head and she pulls the newspaper from him as she opens the newspaper to read it herself.

_Is Colin get marry?_

_Colin Williams, the successful businessman walks into the jewellery store with the mystery blonde young woman. Half hour later, they walks out of the store and they ar hold the small gold box while they are walks off to somewhere for privacy area. Is Colin plan to ask his mystery girlfriend to propose her? Will she accept the proposal?_

Lily chuchkle as she close the newspaper and she put the newspaper down on the desk while she looks at him with happy smile.

"Mark, there is nothing wrong with Colin. And they are just friends. He never will do that to me. And I know him so well since I dated him for five years so stop being jerk toward him" Lily said annoy.

He sighs as he looks at her with worry expression on his face while he hears the phone ring from the receptionist desk.

He shakes his head and he stalks off to answer the phone after he close the door behind his back.

She leans back on her chair and she raise her hand in the light of the sun while she dream the ring on her finger with dreamy smile.

"_I can't wait to get marry to Colin soon. Maybe next year! Maybe this year… I can't wait to get marry to him. Aww he is so sweet and so adorn gentleman I ever known" Lily thought wonder._

The beep from her phone have catch her attention as she turns around to answer it.

"Hello, Mark. What is it?" Lily asks in cheerful voice.

"Lily, you have a important personal call from one of your friends so do you want to take it or not?" Mark asks quiet.

She smiles. "Let me take it and thanks"

The beep go off as she press the line one to answer it now.

"Hello. How can I help you with?" Lily asks in polite and formal voice.

"Hello, Lily. Can I ask you about something?" the young man asks in small voie.

She nods. "Sure then. Go ahead and tells me about it"

She leans back on her chair while she listens to him in quiet while she thinks about her date tonight.

A young man leans back on his sofa in his office while he is write something on the paper as he listen to someone on the phone.

"I already write down the address for one of my friends and thanks. And take care, Lily" Sirius told her.

"No problem at all. No worries at all. And you too" Lily said softly.

He said his farewell to her as he hangs up the phone and he looks down at the paper with thoughtful eyes.

"_Should I send to her? Should I tell her in person? What should I do? Damn! Why did Colin do this to Lily?" Sirius thought confuse._

He stands up and he paced backward and forward in angry way.

"_Damn! I don't want to see Lily get hurt!" Sirius thought worry._

He flick his finger in air as he slam his head gentle when a idea appears into his head while he is brood his mind over this situation for awhile.

"_Ah… I know what I should do it now!" Sirius thought hopeful._

He walks toward the desk as he sit down the chair while he pick the ink up from the pot then he begins to write something on the paper quickly.

Few minutes later, he fold the paper into four times then he out the letter into envelope as he write the address on the letter that the one Lily give him few minutes ago on the phone.

"Kreacher!" Sirius calls out to his servant.

Same time, the house elf appears to his doorway in silent as he bows his head to his master while he is at for him to tell him.

"What is it, master?" Kreacher asks in small voice.

"Give this letter to one of my friends immediately" Sirius said in stern voice as he hands the letter to Kreacher.

Kreacher nods as he takes the letter from his master and tuck into his dress pocket while he disappear into the air to deliver the message to one of his friends now.

Sirius leans back on his chair while he put his hands behind his head as he is wait for the response with his worry expression on his face.

A young woman is sits on the chair, read the mystery novel written by Severus Snape while she is listen the music in the living room with relax expression on her face.

Same time, the mystery house elf servant appears into her living room as she nearly scream when she drops her novel in fright way.

"Sorry to bother you at the moment, madam. And you have a letter from my master" Kreacher explains as he takes the letter from his pocket of his dress to hand to her.

She nods as she takes the letter from him and she slash the special knife to open the envelope in safe way.

_To Monica,_

_Can we meet at the local café tonight please? And thanks. And please let me know because I want to talk with you about something so important. And take care. _

_From Sirius _

Monica sighs as she stands up and walks toward the desk to write something down on the paper with gentle ink.

She fold the paper into two times as she put it into the envelope and she turn around to walks toward where Kreacher stands, wait for her in patient way.

"Here you go, Kreacher. Tell him to use his owl for deliver the letters in the future" Monica told him as she hands the letter to him.

Kreacher nods. "I will tell my master about it. And thanks"

He disappear in the air again as she pick her novel up and she leans back on her comfortable seat while she is looks at the window with curiously eyes.

"_I am wonder what Sirius wants to talks about?" Monica thought wonder._

She shakes her head in confuse as she turns back her attention on her book and she try to read it but it fails on her because her thoughts always come back to Sirius's short message on her mind at the moment.

It is crept into the night where the young woman stands up and stretch her legs while she put the paperworks into her briefcase so she can read them later at the home.

She walks out of the office as she switch the light off then she climbs down stair to the floor one toward the front door of her shop.

Finally she steps out of the door and she is plans to lock up when the thief bumps into her and grabs her purse from her as the thief runs away from her in fast speed.

"Hey you! Stop it" Lily calls out as she chase the thief.

Same time, she trips over the small ball as she have lost her balance so quickly.

The strong arms appears from nowhere grabs her before she lands her fall and pulls her up slowly.

"Are you ok, madam?" the mystery male asks in concern voice.

"Yes but my purse…" Lily said worry.

He nods. "Here is your purse, madam"

She looks down at the purse that he put it in her hands gentle as she looks up at him with shock expression on her face.

Her heart pounce in excited.

"_Oh my goodness! This can't be…Damn it! Did the fate bring me to meet him again? Why did he come back again?" Lily thought confuse._

The dark haired young man looks into her emerald eyes with shock expression on his face.

"Lily? Is that you, Lily?" the male voice asks in shock voice.

She nods as she pulls herself away from him then she turns around and run away from him in fast speed.

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Hope that you will enjoy read this chapter. And hope that you will like this chapter too.**

**Also who might be the mystery person who rescue Lily from the fall and the thief? Hmm.. all you do is just guess it hehe… If you are right then you might receive a reward from me in the next chapter hehe….**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**Big thanks to my wonderful editor who edit this chapter for me, Corinder**

**Big thanks to wonderful comments from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy**

**I appreciate it for your support and please keep support me to the end too.**

**The next update will be tomorrow and keep your eyes opens for the next chapter will be coming up soon.**

**For this song for this chapter, "Why" by Avril Lavigne**

**Have fun and have a wonderful weekend. And hope that you enjoy your weekend. And take care – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D **


	6. Chapter V: It's Complicate Night

Chapter V: It's complicated Night

A young man is stands, watched the auburn young woman whom is run away from him toward her store with confuse expression on his face as he run through his ink long hair with nervous smile.

_"I don't understand why she is so shock to see me. Does Monica tells her that I am come back for my tours? Does I do something wrong?" Severus thought confuse._

He shakes his head as he turns around to walks off to somewhere else when something from his left eye have catch his attnetion so he turns around to looks at her again with shock xpression on his face.

This time, she is not alone.

Few metres away from Severus, she is stands beside the brunette young man and she leans up to kiss his soft lips as he put arms around her shoulder to pulls her closer to him with satisfied smile.

Severus is looks at them with shock expression on his face as he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

_"What the hell? How come Monica nevers mention that Lily have boyfriend? Arrgh!" Severus thought angry._

His heart is swell with hurt, jealously and angry.

He couldn't believe what he is see front of him as he turns around to stalk off to somewhere else.

Few minutes later, he stands beside the cold wall as he punch the cold wall in angry way.

_"Damn it! Why is my heart is hurt so much? Why is it so matter to me that Lily is with another man? Damn it!" Severus thought confuse._

He shakes his head as he is not aware of that he is hurt himself.

He shakes his head again as he is disppear into the air while he get on his broomstick to be off to somewhere else.

A young man is put arm around the auburn young woman's shoulders to lead her toward his car now.

His car is parks few metres away from her store as he opens the door for her and she steps into his car then he close the door gently then he walks around the car to open the door to slips behind the wheel while he is turn the engine into life.

He pulls the car out of the way then he is drive her to somewhere special.

_"Hope that she willl like it. Sooner she will be my wife" Colin thought hopeful._

She looks up at him with love in her emerald eyes as he is focus on the road front of him.

"Where are we going? What are you think about?" Lily asks curiously.

Colin laughs. "I am think about you. I am take you to somewhere else. And it will be surprise"

Lily blush as she nods in understand.

Finally they arrives at The Palms Hotel as he parks his car in carpark then he leads her into the hotel.

They walks into the restaurant where the waiter rush to their side with friendly smile.

"Hello. How can I help you, sir?" the waiter asks.

Colin smile. "Please show us the table and I already reserve it under my surname is Williams, sir"

The waiter nods as he walks off to check the reservation in the computer then he walks back to them with two menus in his arms and he leads them to the table now.

Few minutes later, she looks around the private room shock eyes as she shrug her jacket off from her shoulders then she sits down on the chair where the waiter holds her jacket and he pulls the chair for her with friendly smile.

The table between her and Colin is lay the red rose in the vase while the candle lits up with flame to dance with the shadows while the waiter is pulls the chair for Colin when he sits down the chair opposite from her with friendly smile.

"Sir, do you want the drink or the meal to serve first?" the waiter asks.

Colin shakes his head. "I want to have few minutes to be alone with my girl for awhile"

The waiter nods as he walks out of the room and close the door behind his back to leave them alone for awhile.

"Oh, Colin. This is so beautiful and I like it" Lily said softly.

He nods as he pulls her hands to kiss it while he locks his eyes with her eyes in silent.

A young man is sits on the armchair, read the message with confuse expression on his face.

_To Sirius,_

_No, I am sorry and I am bit busy at the moment. And my cousin is return to London for visit and tours so I want to spend time with him for awhile._

_And I suggest you that you should use your owl for deliver messages in the future instead._

_And let me know if you are available for this weekend. And take care _

_From Monica_

He sighs in frustrate as he looks into the fireplace with confuse expression on his face.

He stands up and he looks at the fireplace with satisfied smile.

He grabs the floo – power bag from the table beside the armchair and he put the floo – power above his face as he steps into the fireplace now.

"Monica's place!" Sirius shout as he is disappear into the fireplace now.

A young woman steps out of the car as she blow a kiss to him and she steps into the house while she is unlock the door of her house.

"Lily? Is that you, Lily?" Petunia calls out from the living room.

"Yes, Petunia" Lily calls back to her sister as she shut the door behind her back.

She walks into the living room as her locket necklace is bump up and down while she is sits down on the sofa beside her sister with sigh of happy.

"How's your date?" Petunia asks uriously.

Lily stands up and she is dance around while she is looks up in ceiling with grin.

"It is perfect and romantic. I can't wait to marry him sooner" Lily said softly.

Petunia is smile at her.

Lily is dance around as she dreams of her wedding day.

"Lily, do you know that Severus is back in town for tours?" Petunia asks worry.

Lily stops dance as she looks at her sister while she nods in sad way.

"How do you know about it? When? Where do you meet at?" Petunia asks curiously.

Lily shakes her head as she walks out of the living room then she walks into her bedroom as she shut her door behind her back.

"_I can't tell everything to you, sis. And I am sorry" Lily thought sad._

She drops herself on the carpet as she hugs herself while her tears are run down on her cheeks like crystal.

"_Why I am so upset about Severus to be back in the town? Is it because of the fate? Is it because of me? What should I do now? Arrgh!" Lily thought confuse._

A young man is stands beside the fireplace in his cousin's living room with angry expression on his face.

"Why can't you tell me via letters? Why?" Severus shout.

"Because I want to see what is your reaction to see Lily with another man" Monica explains.

He turns around and he is looks at her with cold eyes.

"I should have known about it. Arrgh!" Severus said angry.

She raise her eyebrow at him.

"Are you jealous? Last time, I check out that you never care about Lily. Why are you so mad about Lily is with other man? What's matter with you, Severus?" Monica asks curiously.

Same time, the young man appears from the fireplace as he is clean off the dusts off his clothes while he is steps into the living room with smirk smile.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Monica gasps with shock.

"_What the hell? Why Sirius is here for?" Severus thought angry._

He walks toward to Sirius with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Severus said angry.

"Hi, Severus. Long times no see you for awhile. I am Monica's boyfriend" Sirius said happy.

Severus looks at him with shock expression on his face while Monica send Sirius cold glare.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. Hope that you will enjoy read this chapter and hope that you will like this chapter too.**

**Hehehe another drama for this chapter heheh**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**Big thanks to wonderful comment from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy**

**The next chapter will be up on next week on Wednesday because I will be busy to finish off my first assignment that will be due on next Monday so be patient with me and thanks **

**The song for this chapter is, "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful week and enjoy it – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	7. Chapter VI: Something Don't Feel Right

Chapter VI: Something Don't Feel Right

A young man is stands, looks at the raven haired young man with blank expression on his face.

He is waits for his response while he is lean on the fireplace with arms cross on his chest in impatient way.

Same time, the raven haired young man is throw himself on him as he grabs his throat with cold eyes.

"What the hell? Are you joke with me, Sirius? And do not play game with me, Sirius. And spill it out now" Severus said angry.

Same time, the brunette young woman is stands, looks at them with shock expression on her face as she covers her mouth with her hands to stop her from scream in the middle of the night.

"I only come here to talk with Monica alone about something, Severus" Sirius said smoothy.

"So? Tell me now otherwise I might hurt you so badly" Severus said warns.

Sirius laughs.

Same time, Severus pulls his arm back then he punch Sirius's nose hard that cause him to scream in pain.

"What the?" Sirius asks in angry voice as he is try to hold his nose to stop the blood to come out any moment.

Severus let him go as he turns around and he looks at the ceiling with cold eeys.

"Alright then. I think Colin is cheat on Lily with another woman behind her back" Sirius said honestly.

Severus turns around and looks at Sirius with shock expression on his face.

"Is that true, Monica?" Severus asks cold.

Monica shakes her head. "I do not know if it is true or not. I have bad feeling since I met him in five years ago when Lily introduced me as her boyfriend that time, Severus"

Severus stalks off out of her living room without looks back over his shoulder to say anything to his cousin.

"Where are you going, Severus?" Monica asks worry.

"Out, cousin" Severus said as he is steps out of her houe and he slam the door behind his back while he is off to somewhere else.

Same time, Monica turns around and she walks toward where Sirius is stands beside the fireplace then she slams his head very hard with her fists.

"What is that for?" Sirius asks.

"What's matter with you? What do you want?" Monica asks as she puts her arms on her chest in angry way.

Sirius is smile at her as he slumps himself on the couch while he is put his hands behind his head and he is put his legs up on the table to annoy her that way.

"I decide to accept your offer and I think we should be pretend boyfriend and girlfriend so Colin won't be suspect us at all. It's up to you, Monica" Sirius explains.

Monica looks at him with open mouth in shock and surprise same time.

"Alright then. I think you should go home now and good night to you. And take care, Sirius" Monica said as she turns around and she walks into her bedroom then she close her door while she is lock the door behind her back.

He sighs in wearily as he steps out of her house then he is head off to somewhere else before he is head back to home.

A young woman is sits on her bed, looks at the photo of her and her friends in the chocolate frame with sad smile.

_"Am I make right choice to let Sirius to be my boyfriend for temporarily?" Monica thought worry._

She sighs as she kiss the photo of her crush then she put the photo back on the table while she is crawls back into her bed now.

She is lay on her bed as she is looks up at the ceiling with sad eyes.

Her tears are run down on her cheeks like crystals.

_"I do not understand why Sirius likes me so much. Why me?" Monica thought confuse._

She shakes her head in sad way as she falls sleep straight away after her tears are become so dry in short time while her mind is fill many things that might happens in the future or not with worry expression on her face.

A young man is walks into his apartment as he unlocks the door then he close the door behind his back.

He flicks the lamp up as his owl is jumps up and down in his cage with excited eyes.

"Ah... you want to go out to find food for your dinner. Alright then, Casey" Severus said warm.

He walks toward the silver cage to unlock the cage door while the white owl is flips his wings to fly off through the open window of the living room.

"Take care and see you when you get back from your hunt for your dinner, Casey" Severus calls out to his owl with warm eyes.

He is slumps down on the couch with his arms behind his head while he is looks at the grand father clock with angry eyes.

_"What the hell is going on? Why is Colin do this to Lily? Damn it! Why did it bother me so much?" Severus thought annoy._

He shakes his head in angry way.

Same time, the dark mark on his left arm have been flash with special message appear it on his arm now.

"Come down to the ally now. The master wants to see you now!" One of the death eaters said in Russian accent.

Severus sighs as he press on the mark hard while he is speak to the one of death eater in Russian accent.

"I will be there in few minutes" Severus explains in his smooth Russian accent.

The dark mark disappear from his left arm as he is walks out of his apartment and he is walks off toward the ally with worry expression on his face.

A middle aged man is sits on the armchair, looks at the fireplace with blank expression on his face.

"Master, Severus is here now" One of the death eater said in Russian accent.

The middle aged man is stands up and he turns around to looks at the raven haired young man with warm smile.

"Hello, Severus. How's America?" Rex asks.

"Very beautiful and peace country. So what is it, Uncle Rex?" Severus said quietly.

Rex sighs in wearily as he is looks at him with serious ink eyes.

"I have a mission for you, Severus. Hope that you will not fail me like your father did" Rex said warns.

Severus looks at the bald middle aged man with hateful and cold eyes.

"Why it have to be me? Why can't you ask one of your death eater to do it for you instead? How many tjmes I do not want to be your servant, Uncle Rex!" Severus said angry.

"You! You!" Rex said angry as his face turns red like tomotato.

"I won't do it and do not call me again. And have good evening, Uncle Rex" Severus said cold as he is spit it out on the ground front of his uncle with smirk smile.

He walks out of the building then he walks through the wall that between the building and the allyway to protect them from enemies and strangers now.

Severus is walks off to head his home with angry expression on his face.

Four men are sits on the bar seats, drink their ale while they are watched women dance front of them on the pole with interest in their eyes.

"Geez...They are so hot, don't you agree, Sirius?" Remus Lupin asks in excited voice.

Sirius nods as he is drink his ale in silent.

"Are you ok, Sirius?" James Potter asks in concern voice as he is watched his friend with worry expression on his face.

Sirius sighs as he stands up and he is looks at his friends with apology smile.

"I am sorry. I do not feel like it at all so I am head to home now. Good night and take care, mate" Sirius told them.

They nods as they are watched him with worry expressions on their faces.

Sirius walks out of the bar as he is walks off to head home while he is thinks about Monica and other things.

Author's Note: Hello, readers. Hope that you are enjoy read this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter too.

Sorry to keep you wait so long and it suppose to be up yesterday because I was curls up read other stories beside writing last night lol :P

Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? let me know please and thanks :)

Big thanks to wonderful comment from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy

The next chapter will be up on next weekend or wednesday so keep your eyes oepns for the next chapter will be coming up soon.

The song for this chapter is "Something Don't Feel Right" by Guy Sebastian

Have fun and have a wonderful weekend. And take care. And enjoy your weekend - hugs - From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D


	8. Chapter VII: Truth Part One

**Chapter VII: Truth Part one**

**0000000000000**

It is crept into the morning where the auburn haired young woman is steps out of her house as she pulls her thick coat tightly around her petite body while she shut the door behind her back now.

She starts to walks toward the park to clear her mind for awhile.

Same time, the kids are appears from nowhere as they are looks at her with smirk smiles.

"SNOWBALLS TIME!" the kids are shouts at her.

She looks at them with shock in her emerald eyes as they are throw the snowballs hard on her in speed time and she steps backward to try to block from them immediately.

Same time, she steps into the dirty water snow as she lost her balance and she is slips into the snowball so fast.

"NOOOO!" Lily screams as she close her eyes to hope that she didn't fall into the snow so easily.

Few minute later, someone rush to her side as he grabs her to pulls herself closer to him before she lands on the dirty snow while he is looks at the kids with cold ink eyes.

"Are you ok, Lily?" the male voice asks worry.

She opens her eyes as she looks up at him with shock in her emerald eyes.

"_Oh my god! Why have to be him again? What should I do?" Lily thought confuse._

She pulls herself away from him as she turns around to walks back toward her house now.

"Wait! Can we talk for a moment?" the male voice asks.

She shakes her head as she climbs up the stairs toward the house to unlocks the door now.

He is rush toward her as he grab her arm gentle with his hopes in his ink eye.

"Please… We needs to talk for a moment. And it is important" the male voice said serious.

She shakes her arm off from him as she steps into the house and she turns around to close the door but he beat her by put his foot into the door with his worry ink eyes.

"But…." He said

"No. I do not want to talk with you. And please leave me alone now. And I do not want you to come near me at all when you are here for your tour. Go away please, Severus!" Lily said stubborn.

She is push him away from the door as she slams the door on his face and she drops herself on the floor with sad emerald eyes while she is lean on the door gentle.

Her tears are run down on her cheeks as she close her eyes for moment.

"_What should I do? I can't avoid him forever…. And he keeps come around in the corner whenever I am in trouble. Is this fate play with me? And I am happy with Colin but I do not understand why I feel so safe in Severus's arms so….. this is so confuse me now…." Lily thought sad._

00000000000000

The raven haired young man is stands near the stairs, looks at the front door with confuse expression on his face.

"_I do not understand why is Lily avoid me since that night? What have I done wrong?" Severus thought confuse._

He shakes his head as he turns around to climbs down the stairs with confuse and angry ink eyes.

He walks pass the kids with cold ink eyes while the kids are run away to the hid place with fright eyes.

"_Damn the kids! Why can't their parents teach them the manners to respect the adults?" Severus thought annoy._

He sighs as he walks toward the corner and he nearly bump into someone.

He stops as he looks up at the brunette young woman with surprise expression on his face.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Severus asks curiously.

Monica is smiles. "I come to visit Lily to see if she wants to go shops and lunch with me for awhile."

"Ah… I see…. Have fun and I will see you later, cousin." Severus said softly.

Monica nods as she walks pass him toward Lily's house now.

Same time, he walks off to somewhere else to keep him busy all day to clear his mind for awhile.

It is crept into the afternoon where the two women are sits on the chairs, drink their coffees while they are discuss about something as they are watch the view from their window with thoughtful eyes.

"So why are you avoid Severus for awhile?" Monica asks curiously.

Lily sighs as she put the cup on the table while she is still watch the view from the window to avoid contact with her now.

"Because I am afraid that I might fall for him again and I am happy with my boyfriend so I decide to avoid Severus rather to be talk with him for awhile. And it is best that he stays away from me from now on while he is here for his tour for awhile so I do this to protect my relationship with Colin as well" Lily told her.

Monica looks at her with worry expression on her face and she did not know what to say to her so she keep her mouth shut for awhile.

Same time, the raven hared young man is walks into the local café as he notice the two young women with friendly smile.

"There you are, Monica. I have search everywhere to find you in short time" Sirius said friendly.

Lily turns around to looks at him with surprise in her emerald eyes.

"_Damn him! Hope tthat he did not tell her about Colin!" Monica thought worry._

"What are you doing here?" Lily asks curiously.

Sirius is smile at her as he sits down beside Monica and he pulls her closer to her while he put arms around her shoulder warm.

"Ah… Monica is my girlfriend now and I just want to tell you about something, Lily" Sirius said serious.

Monica looks at him with glare eyes.

"Aww that's so cute. Sure then and go ahead to tell me now please." Lily said.

Sirius nods as he leans closer to her to whisper something in her ear in low voice.

Few minutes later, he pulls himself away from her as Lily looks at him with shock in her emerald eyes and she stands up to ;eave the table now.

Lily turns around to walks out of the local café without say anything to them at all.

Same time, Monica slaps Sirius's head as she pulls herself away from him and she turns around to face the window with worry expression on her face.

"What did you tell her about?" Monica demands.

"I told her that Colin cheat on her with another woman behind her back" Sirius explains.

"But why? Can't you leave her alone and let her find out herself, Sirius?" Monica said angry.

"Because I do not want to see her to get hurt, Monica. And she deserve to know it before it is too late!" Sirius said honestly.

Monica shakes her head as she stands up to leave the table now and she rush out of the local café to search for Lily on her own with worry expression on her face.

00000000000000000

A young man is sits on the chair, watch the brunette young woman who is rush out of the local café to head somewhere else with confuse expression on his face.

"_I do not understand why Monica is mad at me that I tell Lily about Colin. Sooner she will discover the truth about Colin on her own!" Sirius thought._

He shakes his head as he stands up to leave the table and he put the bill on the table then he walks out of the local café now.

Few minutes later, he walks toward the brunette young woman is stands near the bus stop, looks down at her shoes with worry expression on her face.

"Are you ok? I am sorry and I do not meant to make you mad at me!" Sirius said apology.

She turns around to looks at him with worry eyes.

"No. Lily is off to head to find Colin on her own. It is okay and can you help me to find her please?" Monica asks.

He nods as he put arms around her shoulders as he leads her to somewhere else to help her to find Lily in hurry.

0000000000000000

It is crept into the night where the blonde young woman is sits on the sofa, watch TV while she is looks up at the clock with worry expression on her face.

"_Where is she? What is happens to her?" Petunia thought worry._

Few minutes later, the knock from the living room window have nearly cause her to jump out of her sofa in fright way.

"Ah.. It is just you, Snowflakes" Petunia said softly.

She walks toward the window as she opens the window to let the white owl to enters into the living room now.

She is close the window as the white owl Is sits on the table while she turns around to pat on the Snowflake's head gently.

"Ah… you have something for me, Snowflake." Petunia said softly as she take the note from Snowflake's leg gentle and she is open the note with curiously eyes while she read herself aloud.

"_Hi, Petunia. I will be home soon and please do not worry about me. Love you too. From your sister, Lily xo_

Petunia is look down at the note with confuse eyes.

She sighs as she is sit down on the sofa again while she is close her eyes for a moment while she is worry about her sister.

0000000000000000

The auburn haired young woman is sits on the steps of the apartment while she is scan the street with worry in her emerald eyes.

"_Where is he? What is take him so long?" Lily thought worry._

Few minutes later, the black car appears into the street toward the apartment now as Lily is stands up to looks at the car with hopes in her emerald eyes.

Same time, the car stops near the apartment as the brunette young man steps out of the car to walk around to opens the car door while the blonde young woman is steps out of the car, looks up at him with love in her eyes.

Lily is looks at them with widen eyes as she covers her mouth and her tears are run down on her cheeks while the pain appears into her heart twist like the knife.

Front of her, they are kiss each other in passion and desire that left her feel more angry and hurt same time.

"_Oh my god! How could I fall for him so easy? How dare he did this to me. And it is my fault. Stupid of me to believe that he did loves me so much." Lily thought sad._

Few minutes later, she climbs down the stairs as she walks toward them with angry emerald eyes.

"Hello, Colin!" Lily said sweetly.

The brunette young man is pulls himself away from his partner as he turns around to looks at her with shock in his eyes while his partner is looks at her with questions in her sapphire eyes.

0000000000000000

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you are well and warm. Sorry to keep you wait so long for me to update it. And hope that you will forgive me for keep you wait so long.**

**Because I was not unwell last week and now I feel better since last Friday so I try to find time between writing, read and watch tv series at same time so next update won't keep you wait so long for it.**

**I know that it should have been update last Wednesday but I was so curl up read and watch tv series as well lol :P**

**Hope that you will forgive me for keep you wait so long. Hope that you will understand me **

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**Big thanks to wonderful reviews from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy**

**I appreciate it for your support and thanks so much for stick with me too.**

**The next update will be up on next Wednesday so keep your eyes opens for the next update for this story will be coming up soon because I am plan to write a new chapter for My Princess and My Bride and Games of Fate then The Journey of Love, Secrets and Guilt this weekend. Hope that you will understand and thanks for being patient with me.**

**The song for this chapter is "Everyone Hurts" by Avril Lavigne**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy your weekend. – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	9. Chapter VIII: Part two of Truth

**Chapter VIII: Part Two of Truth**

**00000**

It is crept into the night where the brunette young man is pulls away from his partner as he turns around to looks around to looks at her with shock in his sapphire eyes while his partner is looks at her with questions in her sapphire eyes.

"Lily! What are you doing here? You should have call me to let me know that you are coming on the way to see me, Lily!" Colin said in angry voice.

The auburn haired young woman is looks at him with hurt and angry emerald eyes while she is put her hands on her hips in annoy way.

"I never thought that you are doing this to me. Is it true that you are cheat on me with another woman? Are you plan to keep this secret from me? And why?" Lily asks in her sad voice.

"Yes that's right! So what? You will be my future wife one day and you should get used to it. Because I never loves you and I never care about you at all. And you are the perfect image for my future wife and my parents love you. Yes I am plan to keep the secret from you until you are my future wife. Sorry to disappoint you, Lily." Colin explains.

Lily is walks toward him as she hit him on his cheek hard while she is pulls the locket necklace from her neck hard then she is throws it on the ground hard.

It is crack like her heart broke into pieces.

"All years that we were friends then we were in  
relationship that it was just game to you right? How could you do this me? I think we should break up now because I do not think I can bear with this issue. Please do not contact me at all. And bye, Colin!" Lily said.

She is turns around and she is run off to somewhere else while her tears are run down on her cheeks like crystals.

Colin is stand there like idiot as he is watch her to walk away from him while he is clench his fists that he feel like he wants to punch the wall hard.

"Colin! Let me comfort you." Jessica said quietly as she put arm around his shoulder to comfort him now.

He shakes his head as he shrug it off then he is stalk off toward his apartment now.

Few minutes later, he is walks into the apartment and he slam the door behind him while the blonde woman is stand there, watch him with sad sapphire eyes.

Same time, the blonde woman turns around to walk off to somewhere else now.

0000

The auburn haired young woman is walks into the house as she close the door behind her back and she is walks toward her bedroom now.

_"What should I do now? I am single and freedom so I should be happy but I am so sad over this break up with Colin." Lily thought sad_.

Same time, the blonde young woman steps out of the living room as she is looks at her with worry expression on her face.

"What's wrong? What happen? Why are you cry?" Petunia asks worry.

Lily sighs. "I just broke up with Colin. And I am off to my bed now. Good night. See you tomorrow".

Petunia nods as she is watch her sister with worry expression on her face while she is rub her neck gentle.

Same time, Lily is walks into her bedroom as she is close the door behind her back while she is drop herself on the ground and she is cry over the break up.

_"Why did he did it? What have I done wrong? I never expect that coming…" Lily thought sad_.

She shakes her head in sad way as she is wipes jer tears away from her face then she is stand up to walks toward the desk now.

Few minutes later, she pulls the ink from the pot as she is write something on the paper then she fold it into small roll while she put it on Snowflake's leg gentle.

"Please take it to Monica now. And take care." Lily told her White owl.

The owl nods as she flips her wings gentle then she starts to fly off to deliver to Monica now.

Same time, Lily change her clothes into sleep pyjamas then she close the window but she left it ajar so her owl can return home in safe while she is crawl into the bed now.

Few minutes later, she falls sleep when she hit her head on the pillow and she is cry in her sleep while she is mourn over her break up with Colin.

0000

The brunette young woman is sits on her bed, read the bookvwhile she is listen to the soft music for awhile.

_"Ah… This story is get so excited and interested. Hmm…" Monica thought_.

Same time, the white owl knocks the window with her nose gentle.

"Geez... You nearly fright me.. Let me open the window for you, Snowflake." Monica said softly.

She put the book down on the bed as she stand up to leave the bed then she is walk toward the window to open it to let Snowflake to come inside the room now.

Same time, she close the window as Snowflake is sits on the desk beside the grey owl then she turns around to walks toward them with warm smile.

"Ah... You have a message for me and I will bring you to Lily tomorrow morning so you can have some rest for awhile." Monica told her as she bent down to pulls the note from Snowflake gentle.

Monica opens the note as she begin to read it with shock in her hazel eyes.

_"Hi, Monica! I just let you know that I just break up with Colin so I will talk to you soon. Take care. From Lily mwa xo"_

Monica shakes her head in sad way as she throw the note into the rubbish bin while she is looks up at the clock with sad Hazel eyes.

_"Damn it! It is late now so I will visit her tomorrow. Hope that she will be okay." Monica thought worry_.

Same time, she put the book on the small table as she is crawl into the bed then she turns the lamp off now.

Few minutes later, she falls sleep while she is think about her best friend with worry expression on her face while two owls are sleep together with thin blanket to keep them warm.

0000

It is crept into midnight where the brunette young man is stands near the window, holds the glass of half ale with cold sapphire eyes.

_"Damn it! What should I do now? Should I let her go? Should I ask her for forgive and another chance again? Damn it!" Colin thought angry_.

Same time, he drink the ale as he put the glass on the table then he turns around to walks toward his desk now.

He opens the laptop as he click the Internet then he type his name in search engine with worry sapphire eyes.

It turns out to be zero.

He sighs in relief as he lean back on the chair and he looks at the computer with surprise sapphire eyes.

_"I do not understand why she did not announce the world that I am the cheater and she is dumps me for good. Hmm… I am wonder why?" Colin thought confuse_.

He shakes his head as he turns it off then he stand up to walk off toward his bed now.

He crawl into his bed as he close his eyes while he is thinks about his future.

00000000

**Author's note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will like this chapter and I hope that you are enjoy read this chapter too.**

**Hmm… What happens next? Hmm…. :P**

**I am not plan to tell you anything and you have to keep read it to find out yourself hehehe :D**

**Sorry if its short chapter but there will be longer chapters are coming up for this story so be patient with me.**

**Big thanks to wonderful reviews from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy.**

**I appreciate it for your support **

**The next update will be on Wednesday and keep your eyes open for the next chapter will be coming up soon.**

**The song for this chapter is "I'm Done" by The Pussycats Dolls**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy it – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	10. Chapter IX: Long Way To Be Happy

**Chapter IX: Long Way To Be Happy**

It is crept into morning where the brunette young woman is steps out of her house as she is shut the door behind her and she is carry the cage of Snowflake who is still sleep like angel with thin blanket drapes over her body to keep her warm.

She is walks toward her car as she is open the door then she is put the cage on the front seat gentle while she is slips behind the steel and she is put seat belt on it tightly as she close the door now.

She turns engine into life as she is sped off into the air toward her best friend's house now.

One hour later, she is arrive it beside the small house as she turn it off then she is steps out of the car and she is pull the cage out of her car while she is close the door behind her now.

Few minutes later, she is put the cage into her arms as she is walks toward the house when she nearly bump into someone with apology smile.

"Hello, Petunia. Sorry about that. I am off to see Lily now. Hope that she is ok." Monica told her.

Petunia sighs. "I do not know why you chose to fly your car rather drive it in safe way. What if someone see you?"

Monica smiles."So what? I am over seventeen and I am allow to do whatever please me, Petunia."

Petunia shakes her head as Monica walks pass her toward the house now.

Few minutes later, Monica steps into the house as she is climb upstair toward Lily's bedroom now with hopeful expression on her face.

She is stands near the Lily's bedroom door as she is knock it gentle.

"Hello. Who is there?" Lily calls out from inside.

"Hi there, Lily. It is me. Can we talk please?" Monica asks.

"No. I do not want to see anyone. Please leave me alone." Lily told her.

Monica sighs as she is put the cage on the floor beside the door gentle then she is steps away from the door with worry expression on her face.

"Ok then. Please talk to me when you are ready. I phave bring your owl and ileft it there beside the door for you. Take care." Monica told her.

No response from Lily.

Monica climbs downstairs toward the exit of the house as she is steps outside of the house then she is walks toward her car now.

She is steps into her car as she is sped off into air to head somewhere else now.

/

The auburn haired young woman is stands near the window, watch the silver car fly into the air with sad emerald eyes.

_"I am sorry, Monica. I am not ready to talk about it. I do miss Colin. I feel so sad and lonely without him. Why can't I be happy without him?" Lily thought sad_.

She shakes her head in sad way as she turns her head away from the window and she is walks toward the bedroom door now.

Few minutes later, she opens the door and she bent it down to pick the cage up then she close the door behind her as she is walks back to the desk to put the cage now gentle.

'Hi there, Snowflakes. Let me open the cage for you so you can go outside to hunt the lunch on your own too." Lily told her.

She is open the cage as she turns around and she is walks back toward her bed now.

Same time, she is crawl into her bed as she is lay on her bed as she is cry over her heartbroken heart again while she is think about Colin all day.

/

It is crept into afternoon where the brunette young man is steps into office as he is sits down on the chair and he is open the files of the paperworks with thoughtful eyes.

_"Hmm… I am wonder how Lily cope with it." Colin thought worry_.

He shakes his head in angry way as he slam the files close as he is stand up to leave his desk to looks at the window with confuse eyes.

_"Why did it bother me at all? It is not my problem at all. She is the one who break up with me in first place. Why should I care about her at all?" Colin thought angry_.

He is looks at the window when the door opens as the young woman walks into the room with the folders close to her chest while she is looks down on her shoes.

"What is it?" Colin asks in cold voice.

"Sir, you have a visitor whom is wait for you in the waiting room." she explains.

He nods. "Tell the visitor that I will be there in few minutes."

The young woman nods as she turns around to walks out of the room as she is walks off to somewhere else to keep her busy.

He sighs as he is walks out of the office and he is walks toward the waiting room with confuse expression on his face.

_"I am wonder who is the vistor? And why?" Colin thought confuse_.

Few minutes later, he is walks into the waiting room as he is looks at the elegant and mystery blonde young woman with surprise expression on his face.

"Melissa! What are you doing here?" Colin asks in his shock voice.

"Hello, Colin. We needs talks." Melissa said as she is stands up and she is walks toward him with serious expression on her face.

He nods as he is lead her back to his office now.

Same time, they bump into raven haired young man on the way to his office now with apology smiles.

They walks pass him to his office as they close the door behind their back and they didn't notice the angry expression on raven haired young man's face now.

/

The raven haired young man is stalks back to his office as he is grabs his briefcase then he is pulls his jacket back on his shoulders and he is walks out of the office toward the exit of the company now.

_"Damn it. What is the hell going on with Colin and the mystery woman? Damn him. Arrgh!" Sirius thought angry_.

He is steps out of the building as he is unlock his car then he is get inside the car and he is close the door while he is turn the engine on into life.

Few minutes later, he is fly into the air to be head somewhere else for awhile to clear his head for awhile.

/

It is crept into night where the raven haired young man is walks into the pub as he is walks toward the bar and he is sits down beside the raven haired young man with suspicious expression on his face.

"Hello, Sirius. What is it?" Severus asks in low voice.

Sirius sighs as he is put his cup of ale down on the bar gentle.

"I am worry about Lily. I am wonder if you can cheer her in no time please?" Sirius asks.

Severus is rub his neck gentle as he is shakes his head and he is stand up to leave the stool now.

"Why not?" Sirius asks.

Severus is walks pass him as he is head toward the exit of the pub now.

"Wait! You haven't answer my question, Severus." Sirius told him as he is rush to his side to grab his arm tight.

Severus is shrug it off as he is push him off then he is steps out of the bar now.

Few minutes later, he is disappear into the air by ride his broomstick to head off somewhere else now.

/

The brunette young woman is sits on the couch, read the book while she is listen to the low music at same time.

Same time, the door knocks.

_"Huh? I am wonder who is it?" Monica thought confuse_.

She put the book down as she is walks toward the door then she is open the door to see the lanky and raven haired young man with surprise expression on her face.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Monica asks.

He is walks pass her as she is shut the door behind her back and she is lean the doorway with arms cross on her chest while she is looks at him with questions in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Monica asks.

He sighs. "I am just come by to make sure that you are ok. Because I was meet up with Sirius and he ask me to cheer Lily up in no time. I just shaken my head and I walked away from him. Please be careful ok. And i have go now. See you around. Take care." Severus told her as he is steps outside of the house and he is close the door behind her.

Monica is stand there like idiot as she is watch him with confuse expression on her face.

_"What the? Why is Severus is mad about it?" Monica thought confuse_.

She shakes her head as she turns around to walk back to the sofa and she is pick the novel up to read the novel for awhile.

/

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. How are you? Hope that you are well and relax during the week too. Hope that you will enjoy read it. And hope that you will like it too.**

**Sorry for delay update because I was so busy last weekend and I had bit problem with my laptop for awhile. Finally its fix and thanks to my lil sis's help too.**

**I am plan to update on this story every per week on Friday or Sunday because I am on holiday break from college now for awhile. YAY! :D**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**The next update will be up on next Sunday and keep your eyes open for the next chapter will be coming up soon. **

**Big thanks to wonderful reviews from previous chapter are Ashley Jane Malfoy and Crystal99**

**I appreciate it for your support. And thanks **

**The song for this chapter is "Long Way To Be Happy" by Pink**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy it – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	11. Chapter X: A New Begining of Life

**Chapter X: Anew beginning of Life**

It is crept into few weeks where the auburn haired young woman is stands near the swing in the park, looks up at the blue sky with thoughtful emerald eyes.

"_I have to move on with my life and I realize that he never will come backs back to me at all." Lily thought disappoint._

She sighs as she turns around to walks back to her car as she is let her hair to be blow by the wind for awhile.

Same time, she is opens the car door as she is slips behind the steel wheel while she is turns the engine into the life and she is listen to the music at the moment.

She is pulls the photos of herself and Colin from her bag as she is flick the light and she is use the light to put the flames on the photos then she throw them out of the window as she is watch the photos are burns into pieces with satisfied smile.

"Good bye, Colin!" Lily said aloud.

Few minutes later, she is sped off to somewhere to clear her head for awhile.

The brunette haired young woman is curls up on the sofa, read her novel while she is listens the favourite television show on television same time.

Same time, the door is knocks.

She sighs as she is put her book down on the sofa as she is stands up to walks toward the door to answer it in hurry.

Few minutes later, she is opens the door and she is looks at the auburn haired young woman with surprise expression on her face.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Monica asks confuse.

Lily is smile at her as she is walks into the house and she is walks toward to the living room while Monica is close the door and she is follow her into the living room now.

"So…?" Monica asks softly,

"Let's go shopping and I will tell you everything about it. I am so sorry for being neglect to you for awhile." Lily explains

Monica nods. "Alright then and let me change my clothes. I will be meet you at your car in few minutes, Lily".

Lily is nods as she is turns around to walks out of the house as she is close the front door behind her back while Monica is rush into her bedroom to change her clothes in hurry.

Few minutes later, Monica is switch the television off as she is steps out of the house and she is close the door behind her back then she is walks toward the car with apology smile.

"Sorry if I did keep you wait so long. And let's go now." Monica told her as she is slips on the front seat beside Lily and she is pulls the door shut behind her back.

Lily nods as she is turns the engine into the life as she is turns the radio on then she is drive her to somewhere for awhile.

It is crept into afternoon where the brunette haired young man is stands near the desk in his office as he is looks at the window with confuse and angry sapphire eyes while he is lost in his thoughts for awhile.

"_What the hell? How does happens? What should I do now? Damn it!" Colin thought angry._

He shakes his head in angry way as he is looks down at the photo of brunette young boy who is looks alike him except his hair with confuse expression on his face.

Her words have been haunts him since she is appears into her life from nowhere that left him so confuse so much.

"_Colin, I am dying and I do not want my son to be ends up in orphan so please raise him up with love and happy the same way I did for him. Please take him under your care and I will be so happy that's all. Please for me. Think about it." _

He shakes his head in angry way as he is throw the picture into the rubbish bin and he is throw the light into the rubbish bin to be burn for good then he is walks out of the office toward the meeting now with careless smile.

The raven haired young man is stands near the table in the meeting room, points on the screen as he is explains to those business people with his friendly eyes.

"It is important to know what is going on with business and you never know if something happens to your business if you are hands down to stranger so make sure that you are aware of it. And it's important to be fair share with everyone. Any questions?" Sirius said in serious voice.

The businessmen shakes their heads as they are put their thumbs up toward him and they are smile at him while they are stands up to collect their files in hurry.

Sirius is smile at them as he turns around to collects his files and he turns around to walks out of the meeting room in hurry.

"Sirius! Can you meet me at office please? I needs to talks with you about something please. And thanks." Colin calls out from inside the meeting room.

Sirius nods as he is walks off toward the office as he is steps inside the room and he is sits down on the chair while he is put the files on his lap.

"_I am wonder what did Colin wants to discuss with me about?" Sirius thought wonder._

Same time, the door opens and the brunette haired young man is walks into the office and he close the door behind his back while he is lean on the doorway with cold eyes.

"Tell me how did Lily know about my affairs with women that leads her to dump m for good." Colin said in cold voice.

Sirius sighs. "I am the one who told her about it because I saw you with another woman at the jewellery store few weeks ago. Why did you want to know about it?"

Colin is walks toward him as he grabs his t – shirt and he is throw a punch on his nose so hard while he is spat on his face with hateful sapphire eyes.

"From now on, stay out of my private business and get out of my office now!" Colin said cold.

Sirius nods as he is steps out of the office and he is rush back to his office while he is holds his files with careless eyes.

Few minutes later, he is steps into the office as he is sits down on the chair and he is close his eyes while he is holds his nose with tissues to stops it from bloods to come out from the nose in fast.

Same time, he is smile at himself while he is thinks about his girl for awhile.

It is crept into the night where the raven haired young man is stands near the table in his apartment, looks at the photos of himself and his friends from the Hogwarts with confuse ink eyes.

"_What the hell wrong with me? Am I upset that she won't talks with me at all?" Severus thought confuse._

He shakes his head in confuse way as he is walks into the living room and he is sits down on the chair while he is looks at the clock with confuse expression on his face.

"_What is matter with me? Why did it bither me so much?" Severus thought confuse._

He decide to stands up as he turns around to walks out of the house as he is close the door behind his back then he is pulls his broomstick to get on it right now.

Few minutes later, he is sped off to somewhere else to clear his mind off and he hopes that something will make him forget about Lily all night.

The auburn haired young woman is sits on her bed, read her novel while she is type something on her laptop same time with satisfied emerald eyes.

"_I feel better after shopping and long chat with my best friend all day. It is good to have a good friend to be there for me through thin and hard times which is the most matter to me always." Lily thought satisfied._

Same time, she hears the beep from messenger on her laptop as she is click her messenger to open up to see who is online at the moment while she is hold her breath.

Her heart pounces with excitement.

It is Severus.

"_Should I talk to him? Should I ignore him at all?" Lily thought wonder._

Finally she chose to talks to him as she is click his username now while her hands are shakes with nervous and excitement same time.

**FairySnowy: Hello, Severus **

_ChasingtheDream: Hello, Lily_

**FairySnowy: Um,,,, How are you?**

_ChasingtheDream: I am ok, thanks._

**FairySnowy: Ok…. How about we meet up for coffee?**

_ChasingtheDream: Sure. When?_

**FairySnowy: How about this Wednesday during lunch break? Is that's ok with you?**

_ChasingtheDream: Sure then and I will see you there at your work so I have to go now. Bye_

ChasingtheDream is log out as Lily is looks at her laptop with her confuse expression on her face.

"_Did I say something to upset him?" Lily thought confuse._

She shakes her head as she is switch her laptop off then she is put her laptop on the small table beside her bed then she is begin to read her book for awhile.

Few hours later, she is put her book down on the table beside her bed as she is turns the lamp off and she is turns around to fall sleep all night to be dream of herself for awhile.

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will enjoy read this chapter. And hope that you will like this chapter too.**

**Sorry if its short chapter but hopeful there will be longer chapters for this story too.**

**Also this story will be finish around November or December heh :P**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know what you are think of it please and thanks :D**

**Big thanks to wonderful reviews from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy**

**I appreciate it for your support **

**The next update will be up on next Sunday and keep your eyes for the next chapter will be coming up soon **

**The song for this chapter is "Everything is back but You" by Avril Lavigne**

**Have fun and have a wonderful weekend. Take care and enjoy it – hugs – from LEC mwa xo PS Keep Writing always :D**


	12. Chapter XI: Surprise Visit

Chapter XI: Surprise visit

It is crept into the morning where the raven haired young man is walks into the Sunshine cafe as he is walks toward the receptionist desk with warm smile.

Front of him, the blonde haired waitress is blush with embarrassment as she is give him the shy smile whir she is play around her hair in nervous way.

"Hello, madam. I am wonder if there is available table for two people please? And thanks." Severus asks.

The blonde haired waitress is nods her head as she is walks out of the receptionist desk to lead him the table now with warm smile.

"No. I want a table for two people at 12:30pm please. And thanks." Severus told her.

She is nods her head as she is return her seat while she is sits down on her chair and she is type it up in the computer with apology sapphire eyes.

"Sir, what is your name please?" the blonde waitress asks.

He is lean on the receptionist desk as he is whispers something soft in her ear then he is withdraw himself away from the desk with grin.

She is nods her head as she is focus on the computer with admire sapphire eyes.

"It is done, sir. Anything else?" the blonde haired waitress asks hopeful.

He shakes his head as he is turns around to walks out of the cafe now.

Few minutes later, he is get on his broomstick then he is sped off to somewhere else to keep himself busy for awhile.

Few hours later, the brunette haired young woman is sits on her chair, write something on the plain paper on her desk while she is listen to the soft music with thoughtful eyes.

Same time, the door is knocks as she is looks up the clock with confuse expression on her face.

_"Huh? I am wonder who is come to visit me around 10am?" Monica thought confuse._

She sighs as she is put the ink back into pot and she is walks toward the door to answer it.

Few minutes later, she is opens the door as she is looks at the brunette haired young man and dark haired young woman with shock expression on her face.

"James! This is so surprise visit. And please come inside." Monica said excited.

He shakes his head as he is pulls the dark haired young woman closer to him tightly while he is looks at Monica with determine eyes.

"Monica, I am wonder if you can meet us at Sunshine Cafe at 6pm please? Because I have good news to tell you about it. And we are on way to meet up with Sirius there too. And hope that you will come along too. And take care, Monica." James Potter told her.

Monica is nods her head as she is watch him to walks away from her toward his car with another woman and she is steps back into the house then she is shut the door behind her back.

Few minutes later, Monica is drops herself on the ground as she is close her eyes while her tears are run down on her cheeks like crystals over her broken heart.

_"How could I be careless? Why have to be her? what is so special about her that attract James? Look at her... She is so pure young woman. Hope that he didn't ask herto marry him as well." Monica thought worry._

She is shakes her head in sad way as she is wipes her tears away from her eyes then she is stands up and she is walks back toward her desk now.

Few minutes later, she is sits down on her chair and she is looks at the paper with sad eyes.

"I hate him. How could he do this to me? He knew that I really likes him so much. Why did he do this to me? How could he speak to me like that?" Monica mutters to herself.

Same time, she is torn the paper into pieces then she throw it into fire as she is watch the paper burns in flames with her hateful eyes.

After that, she is pulls the new paper from her drawer as she is scribble it fast in angry way while she is think of her plan to hurt them with satisfied smile.

It is crept into afternoon where the auburn haired young woman is sits on the chair as she is lean back on her chair and she is rubs her neck gentle while she is looks up at the clock with worry expression on her face.

_"What if he didn't want to come? What if he chose to walk away from me?" Lily thought worry._

Same time, the door is knocks.

"Come in, please" Lily said.

The door is opens as the raven haired young man is walks into the office and he is close the door behind his back while he is looks at her with questions in his eyes.

"Hello, Mark. What is it?" Lily asks.

He sighs. "Lily, you have a visitor in the bookstore wait for you. I thought you are date Colin. What is going on?"

Lily is smile at him as she is stands up to leave her desk while she is grabs her bag from the hanger beside her desk.

"I will tell you everything after lunch. I have to go now. I will see you later after lunch." Lily said.

He is nods his head in understand as he is open the door for her while he is watch her with worry expression on his face.

She is rush out of the office as she is climbs downstair in hurry while her heart is pounce with excited and worry.

Few minutes later, she is run toward the bookstore in hurry as she is pray that he will be there, wait for her there.

Finally she is stands near the bookstore as she is walks into the bookstore with hopeful expression on her face.

She is sighs in relief when she is spot the raven haired young man whom is stands near the bookshelf with curious ink eyes.

"I thought you never comes. Thanks for being wait for me. I am sorry to keep you wait so long, Severus." Lily said honestly.

Severus is turns around to looks at her with understand smile as he is walks toward her now.

"It is ok, Lily. Let's go now. And you looks pretty too, Lily." Severus said softly.

She is blush with embarrassment as he is chuckle at himself and he is walks off to the exit of the shop while she is follow him with warm smile.

_"Maybe we might be good friends too." Lily thought hopeful._

After that, she is steps out of the shop as she is trip over the something and he is grab her so fast before she is hurt herself so bad.

"Are you ok, Lily?" Severus asks worry.

She nods as she is pulls herself away from him then she is links arms with him and they are walks off to somewhere else for lunch and chat for awhile.

Same time, they didn't realize that someone is watch them from afar with jealous and hateful eyes.

Few hours later, the brunette haired young man is stands near the fireplace in his apartment with cold sapphire eyes while he is lost in his thoughts for awhile.

_"What the hell? Did Lily found another man so fast? Who is that mystery man? Damn it. What should I do now?" Colin thought angry._

He is shakes his head in angry way as he is paced forward and backward few times while he is clench his fists tightly.

_"Damn it! I must think of plan to get her back. How? Hmm..." Colin thought._

He is rubs his chin few times while he is walks around the living room for awhile.

Few minutes later, he is flick his finger as he is smile at himself then he is grab his jacket from the hanger and he is head toward the front door of his house now.

Same time, he is steps out of his house and he is shut the door behind his back then he is head toward his car now.

After that, he is get inside the car as he is turns the engine into life and he is sped off to somewhere else in fast speed with satisfaction smile.

It is crept into the night where the raven haired young man is sits on the chair beside the brunette young woman as he is slips arm around her shoulder while he is looks at the brunette haired young man and the dark haired young woman with questions in hisbeyes.

"So what is it, James?" Sirius asks curiously.

James smiles. "I have good news to tell you about it. I decides to propose Natalie few days ago and she said yes. That's why I want to share with you, Sirius."

"That's great, James. Congratulate on your engagement to Natalie, James." Sirius said warmly.

"Thanks" James and Natalie said in unison.

Same time, the brunette haired young woman grabs the cold basket from the stool as she is pulls the bottle from the cold basket and she is throw the basket direct to James so hard with angry eyes.

"How could you do this me? You knew that I really likes you a lot. And I do not understand why you chose her over me. Why?" Monica sobs.

James wipes the cold water off from his forehead with tissues as he is looks at her with cold glare.

"Geez, Monica. Why can't you get over me? I never likes you at all. And I really do loves Natalie a lot because this is her and she nevers act like someone else when she is with me. Get it? And you are so snob. And you have no skills as wife or mother when you will get marry to man. Do you understand why I turns your offer down few years ago, Monica?" James said bitter.

"What the hell wrong with you? Why are you treat my girlfriend like that? She never did this to you. And Lily didn't want to date you because she knows that Monica have crush on you for years since first year, James." Sirius said angry.

James is looks at him with shock expression on his face as he is laughs in bitter way.

"Too bad. I am still with Natalie. And I think I should go home now." James said rude.

Monica is stands up to leave the chair as she is rush out of cafe in hurry while she couldn't stop cry.

Same time, Sirius is stands up as he is looks at him with angry and confuse expressions on his face.

"James, I do not know why you are mad at Monica and hope that you will apology to her one day. And take care." Sirius said serious.

James didn't say anything while Natalie is looks so shock with her hands covers her mouth.

Same time, Sirius is walks away from them as he is steps out of the cafe and he is search for Monica for awhile with worry expression on his face.

Few hours later, the raven haired young man is sits on the chair and he is focus on his new story with determine ink eyes while he is type up something in his laptop now.

Same time, the door is knocks.

He is sighs as he is stands up to leave the chair and he is walks toward the front door to answer it.

Few minutes later, he is opens the doorvas he is looks at the brunette haired young woman with shock and worry expressions on his face.

"What's wrong, Monica?" Severus asks softly.

He is lead her inside as he is shut the door behind his back and he is put arm around her shoulder while he is lead her to the living room now.

Few minutes later, he is set her down on the couch as he is kneel down front of her with worry expression on his face.

"Tell me what's happens, Monica." Severus said softly.

Same time, the door is knock for second time.

_"Arrgh! What the?" Severus thought annoy._

He is ignore the knock while he is wait for her response with worry expression on his face.

"Can I use your bed for tonight please, Severus?" Monica asks quietly.

"Alright then and I will see you tomorrow in the morning. And take care." Severus told her.

She is nods at him as she is walks back toward his bedroom now.

Few minutes later, she is shut the door and she is lock the door behind her back as she is head to bed now.

Same time, he is stands up to walks back toward his desk as he is sits down on the chair again while he is looks at the screen with worry expression on his face.

_"What the hell is going on here? I am wonder what have upset Monica?" Severus thought worry._

He is shakes his head as he is turns his attention on his new story all night with determine ink eyes.

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will like this chapter. Hope that you will enjoy read this chapter.**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**Big thanks to wonderful reviews from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy**

**I appreciate it for your support too **

**The next update will be up on next Sunday and keep your eyes opens for the next chapter will be coming up soon **

**The song for this chapter is "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 6**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy it – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	13. Chapter XII: Three Surprises in one day

**Chapter XII: Three Surprises in one day**

It is crept into the morning where the brunette haired young woman is walks into the kitchen to notice that the breakfast is already on the table with small note tuck it there with warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Severus." Monica said to herself.

Few minutes later, she is pulls the chair as she is sits down on the chair and she is begin to opens the lid of the soup while she is begin to read it herself.

"_Hi there, Monica. Hope that you will enjoy eat your breakfast. Sorry to leave you alone in the house but I have few things to do today so I will see you later. And take care. From Severus"_

She is smiles at herself as she is picks the spoon to eat her soup while she is dips the brown bread into the soup to eat it too for awhile.

Finally she is finished her breakfast and she is drink the whole cup of hot chocolate while she is read the newspaper for awhile.

After that, she is wash the dishes then she is dry the dishes while she is put them into the cabinet at the same time.

Few minutes later, she is walks out of the kitchen and she is walks toward the desk to write something on paper while she is looks up at the clock with thoughtful eyes.

"_Hope that he will understand it. And hope that everything will be ok too." Monica thought hopeful._

After that, she is steps out of the apartment and she is head toward her car now.

Few minutes later, she is slips behind the wheel as she is turns the engine into life and she is sped off into the air to be head off to somewhere else right now.

Few hours later, the raven haired young man is sits on the chair behind his desk while he is lean back on his chair and he is holds the phone as he is listen to someone who is complain over something over the phone for awhile.

He sighs with wearily while he is rubs his neck and he is glance up at the clock with sad eyes.

"Sorry to bother you at the moment, Sir. I think you should discuss with Mr Williams about the problem because I am not allow to fix the problems without Mr Williams's permission. And thanks for let me know about it." Sirius said honestly.

"But Mr Williams never answer my messages at all, sir!" the mystery man said frustrate.

"Ok then and let me direct you to him right now. Hold on!" Sirius said as he is holds the button 2 on hold right now.

Few minutes later, he is press the button 1 on his phone while he is wait for Mr Williams to answer it right now.

"Hello. What is it?" Colin asks in cold voice.

"Hello, Colin. You have a phone call from customer who is complain over something so I am direct him to you right now. And thanks again." Sirius said.

"Direct him to me right now, Sirius. And bye!" Colin said angry.

Sirius sighs as he is press the button 2 direct to button 1 right now while he is hang up the phone and he is close his eyes for a moment.

Unfortunately the knock from the door have interrcupt his peace at the moment.

The door have knock it again as he is opens his eyes and he is turns around to face the door with cold eyes.

"Come in please!" Sirius barks.

Few minutes later, the door is opens and the brunette haired young woman is walks into the office and she is close the door behind her back while he is looks at her with shock expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, Monica?" Sirius asks.

She is turns around to looks at him with warm eyes.

"Hmmm…. How about we go on double date with Lily and Severus?" Monica asks softly.

Sirius is looks at her with open mouth in surprise as he is speechless at the same time.

"Let me arrange it everything for this weekend for the double dates. What do you think? And we should go on the date tonight to get know each other. What do you think, Sirius?" Monica asks.

He is finally recover it from the shock news and he is stands up then he is walks toward to her right now.

Finally he is put arms around her shoulder to pulls her closer to him while he is looks into her eyes with questions in his eyes.

"So….?" Monica asks quietly.

He is thinks about it before he is answer to her questions in his smooth voice. "Alright then. And let's meet up at your house to pick you up then we will see it how it go for our first date. And we will discuss about the double dates for this weekend later tonight. Sound fair to you, Monica?"

Monica nods. "Good. See you later tonight. Take it easy ok. And enjoy your day today too."

Few minutes later, she is pulls herself away from him and she is walks out of his office while he is watched her with wonder at the same time.

Finally the door is close behind her back as he is walks back toward his chair and he is sits down on the chair while he is looks up at the clock with thoughtful eyes.

Few minutes later, he is shakes his head in amazing while he is turns around to focus on his work all day to keep himself busy from think about Monica too much all day.

It is crept into the afternoon where the auburn haired young woman is sits on the chair opposite from the brunette haired young woman whom is drink the cup of tea while they are discuss over different things at the same time in the café.

"So any idea where do you think Sirius is take you to?" Lily asks quietly.

Monica chuckles. "It is surprise so I do not know what he is plan for our first date tonight. I think I will be get over James soon when I will be ready to grow like and love Sirius in the future."

"That's so wonderful. I told you that Sirius have hot for you since he had set eyes on you in Hogwarts years there. Hope that he will makes you happy too." Lily told her.

"Hope so. I am not certain sure if he is play with my heart or he did like me more than friends… Hmmm…. You know that he is the playerboy since he was in fourth year when he had show interests in women that's time…." Monica said softly.

"I do not think he is plans to break your heart at all because I think he did really likes you a lot, Monica." Lily insists.

Monica nods. "How about we should go on double date with you, Severus, me and Sirius this weekend? Sound good to you?"

Lily is nearly drops the cup of tea as she is looks at her with widen eyes while she is looks around to see if anyone hears it at all.

At the moment, no one never pay attention on them at all while they are wrap up in their own world for awhile.

Same time, Lily turns around to looks at her best friend with glare eyes while she is drink her cup for awhile.

"Come on. It won't hurt you at all… Think about it." Monica said encouraged.

Lily sighs with wearily as she is shakes her head while she is focus on her cup for awhile.

"Think about it. I am sure of it that Severus definitely will agree to come along with us for one date that's all. And I am sure of it that he will be watched Sirius as well." Monica said honestly.

Lily is open her mouth to response but someone beat her by shout at them from few metres away from them while they are turns around to looks at the mystery man with shock expression on their faces.

"What the hell are you talks about? Lily is going to be my future wife soon and I do not care if she did like it or not. Too bad! She is belong to me and no one dare to come near her expect me at all!" Colin shouts at them.

Lily is looks at him with hateful emerald eyes as she is stands up and she is walks toward him while she is clench her fists tightly.

Few minutes later, she is stands front of him and she is slap him on his cheek and she is turns around to walks out of the local café to be off to somewhere else right now without say any words at all.

The raven haired young man is stand there like idiot as he is watch her with determine eyes while he is lost in his own thoughts for awhile.

"_What the hell wrong with her? Did she get over me so fast? Damn it! What should I do now? How will I get her back before she is be with Severus for good? Hmm…" Colin thought worried._

He is shakes his head in angry way as he is turns around to walks out of the local café to search for her when he feels someone is pulls him back into the café right now.

Few minutes later, he is turns around to looks at the brunette haired young woman with questions in his eyes while he is shrug her off gentle at the same time.

"Stay away from Lily, you jerk asshole ok!" Monica said threat.

He is laughs at her as he is lean down to whisper something in her ear at the moment.

"Really? You look so cute when you are so angry, Monica. And I am sure of it that you are hot under there, Monica" Colin said seductive.

She is pulls herself away from him and she is punch his right eye while she is kick his private part hard while he is drop himself on the floor and he is mourn over it.

"Good. You deserve it for treat her like crap!" Monica said angry.

Few minutes later, she is walks out of the local café to be off to find Lily right now.

He is groan with pain as he is stand up and he is walks slowly out of the café when he is bump into the cameraman and the reporter at the same time.

He ignore them and he is walks pass them toward his car then he is slips behind the wheel while he is turns the engine into life.

Same time, he is sped off to somewhere else before he is head to home for to keep him in company for awhile.

It is crept into night where the raven haired young man is walks into the apartment as he is close the door behind his back while he is flick the lamp on it.

He sighs in the wearily as he is walks toward his desk and he is sits down on his chair while he is flick the lamp on it.

"_Huh? Ah it is my cousin's note. I am wonder why she wrote it and leave it here for?" Severus thought confuse._

He is shakes his head in amazing when he is picks the note and he is begin to read it himself for awhile.

"_Hi there, Severus. Thanks for the breakfast and I appreciate it but you do not have to do that. And thanks for watch out for me. And I am wonder if you are interested to come along with me, Sirius and Lily for this weekend? Let me know please and thanks. And see you around. And I am look forward to the next book of yours when it will be out soon. And take care. Love you always. From your cousin, Monica xo_

Few minutes later, he is throws the note into the rubbish bin beside his desk and he is turns around to focus on his laptop at the moment.

Unfortunately he couldn't think properly while he is looks at the screen of his laptop and he couldn't move his hands toward the keyboard to type it from where he has left it from prevent night while he is keep his eyes back toward the rubbish bin with annoy expression on his face.

"_Damn it! Monica always knows how to piss me off sometimes. Oh well… It is time to visit her and tell her off that's all." Severus thought hopeful._

Few minutes later, he is stands up and he is turns around to walks out of the apartment then he is close the door behind his back.

Around the corner, he is notice something before he is knock it down on the ground while he is slips into unconscious for awhile.

Few hours later, the brunette haired young woman is sits on the sofa and she is watch the television while she is read the magazine for awhile.

Same time, the phone is ring from the kitchen as she is stands up and she is walks toward the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello." Monica said quietly.

"Hello, madam. Is this Miss Simpson?" the nurse asks.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Monica asks in concern voice.

"I need you to come to hospital immediately because your cousin is in hospital and we needs your help immediately, madam." The nurse explains.

Monica nods. "I will be there in half hour. And thanks for let me know too."

"Good. We will see you there at the hospital soon." The nurse told her.

Monica nods as she is hang up the phone and she is rush back to the living room to switch the television off then she is rush out of the apartment while she is grabs the coat on the hanger in hurry.

Half hour later, she is rush into St Mungo's Hospital and she is rush toward the receptionist in hurry.

"Miss Simpson, is that you?" the nurse asks quietly.

Monica nods. "What happens to Severus?"

The nurse shakes her head as she is stands up and she is lead her toward the ward right now.

Finally, they are walks into the ward where the raven haired young man is lay on the bed with bandage wrap around his head while he is sleep like angel in his sleep hospital uniform and the elderly woman is stands beside him, check on him with thoughtful eyes.

"Doctor, Miss Simpson is here now. And I am leave you alone for awhile." The nurse told the doctor.

The elderly woman turns around to looks at Monica with sympathy expression on her face as she motion her to come forward toward her right now.

Monica nods as she is walks toward the hospital bed while she is sits down on the chair and she is looks up at the doctor with questions in her eyes.

"Severus is found beside his apartment by one of his neighbours and he is arrives here at hospital few hours ago. And he has lost too many blood from attack behind his back so I finally fix up with bandages and stitch it to prevent the blood to come out from it. And he is in coma at the moment. I am sorry to drag you to come here but I have a mystery note from the attack maybe you might want to know about it. And let me know if there is any change in him as well. And take care. Sleep well ok" the doctor explains as she is hands her the note to her.

Monica nods as she is watch her cousin with concern and worry expressions mix on her face while she is holds the note closer to her chest at the moment.

"_What happens to you? Why did someone wants to kill you?" Monica thought worry._

Few minutes later, she is opens the note and she is begin to read it at herself in her low whisper while her tears are run down on her cheeks like crystal.

"_Hello, Severus. I see that you keep contact with Lily. Why? Is it because you are still in love with her for years? Too bad….. She will be belong to Colin always._

_I am warns you right now and stay away from her so that's means you must tell her that you can't be friends with her at all. _

_If you do not do it what I told you then I will hurt Monica or her parents or your mother to torture them to see how long that you won't protect them at all. Think about it._

_This is your last warning, Severus. And I will be watched you always. Watch out for it otherwise the next person might die front of you to leave you to be guilt for forever._

_Good bye for now._

_From the mystery attacker_

She is shakes her head in sad way as she is looks down at him with worry expression on her face while she is holds his hand for all night.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will enjoy read this chapter. And hope that you will like this chapter too.**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**Big thanks to wonderful reviews from previous chapter are Crystal99 and Ashley Jane Malfoy.**

**I appreciate it for your support.**

**The next update will be up on this Sunday and keep your eyes opens for the next chapter to come up soon.**

**Also I decide to update this story for twice chapters per weeks while The Journey of Love, Secrets and Guilt and My Princess and My Bride will be triple chapters per weeks because those two stories will be finish it before so please be patient with me too.**

**The song for this chapter is "Last Chance" by Maroon 5**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and hope that you will enjoy your weekend too. – hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


End file.
